Anxious Heart
by silverangel902
Summary: A elleth archer (Jeryn(OC)) of Mirkwood never felt so unsure of herself until she met the March Warden of Lorien...and fell in love. He will be her greatest battle.
1. Chapter 1

By: Silverangel902

Yes this story was up before (not that anyone probably cared) but something went weird with ff.net I guess.  I've edited it and will slowly be reposting the few chapters I have written (2 or 3?).  I'm attempting to make Haldir more bookish type not movie just to be different.  Hopefully, I fixed up the problems with the grammar.  BTW I am Canadian so some things will be spelled in UK/Canadian English.

Hi!  This is my FIRST LOTR FIC.  I'm not the best but hey!  It's not my major—science and nursing is (psychology is my minor.  Not that you cared)!  Tell me what you think of the story so far.  Or ask me a health question.  

I tried to edit it best I can (well more like the Microsoft Office Helper Dog did).  I'm so used to scribbling short form gibberish for lecture notes and worrying more about spelling Latin names for organisms.

Disclaimer:  I wish I owned the elves of Middle Earth (and Sephiroth and Lucius Malfoy since we're talking ^^.)  I mean no infringement of copyrights to J.R.R Tolkien and his remarkable family.  Some of the lines in Italics are verses from Mariah Carey's Song "When I Saw You", a gorgeous song from her album Daydream.

Dedication:  To Ian, for introducing me to LotR in 1st year after hearing I had never seen nor read about the LotR and nearly having a cardiac arrest over it.  I've seen all the movies and read the books.  Did I do good Ian???

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was…different. Jeryn did not spend her days singing or floating around in a beautiful gown smiling at all who passed.  She was not the dainty, elegant elf maiden who captured the hearts of various lovers. Often she remained just outside the area of the Woodland Elves capital practicing archery and honing her skills with her sword.  Sleek and quick from her training, she wore the uniform of the Mirkwood Archers but had it fitted more to her shape.   With her blond hair in a loose ponytail with long bangs which hung in front of her face, her auburn eyes gleamed with persistence and determination.  

It was not because she did not seek to be regarded a lady that she acted the way she did.  She had a strong devotion to her lord and lady and wished to contribute as much as she could.  While she was still young her father, an archer for the Elvin armies was killed while in combat during the dark days.  Her mother soon died afterward of grief leaving Jeryn alone.  She was then taken up by her mother's sister Veriawen and her mate Cúdir along with their four sons.  She spent much time with her cousins and became very close with them and their friends.  Her father's devotion to their kind intrigued her so.  After a brief period of time she realized she too desired to become what her father was—an archer.  She would honour him in this way.  At her young age she began her training alongside her dear cousins.  After many years of ongoing persistence she was as good as any of the men in Mirkwood.   __

As the ring had recently resurfaced, the woods were in turmoil.  Bands of orcs crossed dangerously close to the city and had to be halted from reaching the borders. 

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With one fluid motion, Jeryn quickly drew an arrow from her quiver and it released it forward into the forehead of a rather large orc.  The beast snarled and spat up before falling forward.  The sound of other bows piercing the air surrounded her.  It had grown dark and rainy with a chill that seeped to the very bone.  Covered in mud and debris, hair a mess and garments scratched, the Mirkwood elves were successfully withholding a band of orcs from passing.  _Swoosh.  _Jeryn fired another arrow forward which joined an additional elf's arrow and struck down another.  

"Rinde heb adel hain!"

Taking her sword from the sheath, she ran across the side with a small group swiping the orcs on the outer edges after they had been struck several times by the archers.  The blunt strikes caused the arterial blood to spray back at them in the face.  One found his weapon cross her shoulder causing it to draw blood.  She thrust her sword forward into its gut and twisted it out as it wriggled on the end of the blade feebly and cursed her.  As it fell to the ground atop the others, Jeryn clutched her shoulder and winced.  "Most foul orc, as if had not been struck enough already…"  

 "Rrrrrrrrrrr."

"Caela ie'lle!"

She smashed swords against another incoming attack while another warrior sliced it from behind.  Dodging past the spears of another line of orcs she ran round and struck from the side.  More curses poured into the air as she continued to run and the rain beat harder.  Her breathing grew laboured as she met with another group. Arrows flew past her, some mere inches from cruel fate.  The elves pushed further inwards emitting rebuttal cries to their enemies.    

"I cannot risk much more of these close encounters, return to your sheath sword and may my bow now guide."

She weaved through the dead bodies and through the groups of small battles to come upon what she assumed was the leader of the company of Orcs.  It had around it more valiant armour and carried a large blade. It gave a cruel laugh as it scanned Jeryn and two other opposing elves on either side.  The rain beat down faster…faster….faster.  

"Sii'!"

The mass of arrows pierced the skies and struck their mark upon its chest.  Its blood oozed from the edges of the arrows and it gave furious charge toward them causing them to roll away.  Three others came toward them to destroy it as it mumbled idle threats and felt around for its fallen weapon.   At this act, the remaining orcs made to flee but were charged down by another cascade of arrows from their left.  Sure that the last of them had fallen, the elves searched the area a final time and began to fall-back wearily toward the city.  

"Until more come forward from the south…" One of the elves breathed.  "We must be ever watchful."

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His majesty Prince Legolas had left to journey to destroy the one ring with the fellowship leaving Lord Thranduil very worrisome.  The lords' stresses grew stronger with each opposing threat and letters from Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn filled his study.  One day his majesty received a letter from Lord Celeborn.  The lord of Lorien had written that his son had safely entered Lothlorien and would be staying in Caras Galadhon with the fellowship for a short while.  He outlined what he knew of the fellowships' current progress and assured the lord that his son would be well-cared for.  Lord Thranduil scribbled and sealed his reply but to his dismay his messengers were most wary about travelling to Lorien during such trying times.  Bands of orcs, goblins and the like frequented the forest now and opposing forces were active in Moria and Dol Guldur.  To ensure their safety and calm their insecurities he sent with them two of his archers. 

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days on horseback and now not far from their destination the group was ready to continue on.  She brushed her blond hair behind her ear to stop it from whipping her in the face. The wind was strong and the sun was beginning to rise.  She stepped closer to the large tree on her left and looked up.

 "You've been looking 'cross the forest many a minute now.  Did you fall asleep up there?" She shouted to a male elf high atop the tree.

"That is _just_ a little hard to do with you shouting." He called back.

"Well hurry up and climb down!  Never have I been to Lorien and I am anxious to see if it is as beautiful as all the others say it is.  So long have I had only a song to go by."  

 "I had no idea you could be so profound.  You almost caused me slip from the branch."

  "I shall warn you in the future," she replied grinning.  "Now come down!  Eöl is quite restless he wishes to depart.  You know he hates it when we make him late.  We will have to hear about it for days."

"Speak the words of magic my……lady!" waving his arm in front of him.

With a wide smile she reached behind her back and pulled out an arrow.  She waved it in front of her back and forth and shouted loud "Do come down unless you would so desire this up your----"

Lólindir jumped from the tree branch and landed a foot or so in front of Jeryn.

"What a lady, my dear cousin.  Did you learn that from me?"  He said with a grin.  "A! The forest around this area stinks of foul orc.  I shall have to hold my nose the whole way today.  How far do you think I can go?  Without air I mean."  

 "I have not a clue," she replied with a shrug. "If it is true that an elf may only perish by death in battle or from grief then perhaps elves may live without air…although I would not care to try it."

Eöl looking slightly annoyed but amused rode over to them.  "Come along now.  The sun is now in the sky.  We should be at the Lorien border by sunset."  The other messenger, Dίnendal stood atop his steed on his right side watching them hopefully.  Jeryn and Lólindir untied their horses, mounted them and road alongside the rest westward.

 "I am still most troubled by the news of Gandalf the Grey's passing," Dίnendal sighed, "Yet I am relieved that his majesty is still well."

"Indeed" said Eöl, "Our lord is more peaceful but he knows that much is still to come."

 "Did the Lady of Light foretell anything in the last letter?"

"Nay.  No word."

Eöl waved his hand forward into the distance.  "Jeryn you will like Lothlorien, its beauty is unmatched by any on Middle Earth.  The sights the smells the voices…all are unlike any other.  For you see the trees there—and only there--do not loose their leaves but they turn gold.  I am shocked that you have nay taken the journey before.  I myself have been many a times in the past but I more so deliver messages to Rivendell as my distant cousin lives their with her love.  There are many great trees called mallorns which only grow there. "  

 "There are also many a man in its forests watching over the borders, " said Lólindir with a smirk "perhaps our dear Jeryn will soon find herself a life mate.  We shall get her to shake one of the trees and hope that a dear Galadhrim falls out."

'Ha.  You would have to drunken him with your strongest ale first…' She thought quietly to herself.__

"Although I daresay there is a better chance of orcs forming an alliance with elves, man and dwarves," Jeryn mumbled.

"Eh?"

 "We you not going to try to hold your breathe to see how far you could go?"

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lothlorien looks radiant during sun set. In the midst of winter it still retains its light.  How the rays angle off the gold shimmer of the trees.   The entire forest illuminates with colour.  The smell is invigorating. _

' I have walked into a dream. How I would love to dwell here for eternity.  But I cannot abandon my lord.' She thought quietly.  As they entered the forest, they dismounted and walked forward.  Jeryn jumped and twirled around like a little elfling.  She gave a light laugh and looked around swiftly.  "I probably look most foolish but I care not!  It is so beautiful."  

Lólindir chuckled and the others stood in awe of the large trees glimmering gold.  Footsteps came from in front of them and Jeryn stopped spinning…

_Soft heavenly eyes gazed into hers, transcending space and time.  And she was rendered still…there were no words for her to find at all…_

She stood motionless as Eöl greeted the March warden of Lorien and the company around him.  He began to speak but Jeryn could only faintly hear his words.   "….have a letter from the Lord Thranduil.  We wish to seek passage so as to deliver this to him and to see our Prince, to give him the gifts his father has sent with us to further aid in his journey…."  

 "There are four of you?"

 "Yes.  There is myself Eöl,"

"Maus govaded le."

"…Dίnendal whom is another messenger of the lord…"

"Maus govaded le."

 "…and two accompanying archers Lólindir…"

"Maus govaded le."

 "…and Jeryn….Jeryn?"

Lólindir gave her a small nudge with his elbow.  "That is you!"  He whispered loudly to her.  

"Aiya… maus govaded le."

 "I am Haldir; the March warden of this land whom serves his lord, Celeborn and his lady, Galadriel.  "These…" as he gestured to either side of him "…are my brothers Rúmil and Orophin.  They watch over the northern border alongside me."

_As she stood there beside herself…she could see him and no-one else_

Jeryn stood in absolute wonder.  Her pupils dilated and her head went light.  She had known many men but none who had ever made her feel vulnerable.  She shook her head in an attempt to refocus her thought.  Haldir ushered them to follow him on the path to Caras Galadhon.

_She could not breathe.  She had fallen so deep…_

Lólindir walked up behind Jeryn and singing lowly over and over, "Lo Jeryn doth find the forests of Lorien to be full of treasures gold.  How strange for this sometimes lady to suddenly feel loves glow.  I saw it there, I know your face, it gave a new look.  Jeryn fancies the March warden, the silvan elf so bold."  

Jeryn turned a shade of red and whisked round to shush him.  "That was horrible.  Besides…i-it is not true.  I have no need for anyone.  I have gotten this far." She said in a low voice "Do not let him or the others hear you or I shall never here the end of it."

"I know you too well dear cousin.  You cannot fool me."

 "Oh FINE."  She rolled her eyes and sighed.  "Sometimes too well I might add."  She turned her face towards him.  "But Lólindir, how many times must I tell you… men seek an Evenstar not a …a…." She looked down at her tunic, armour and boots and did not finish.  She walked ahead of Lólindir and he jogged faster in hopes of keeping up.    

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Is he looking back, I thought I caught his eye.  He smiled back and I went numb. No he was probably smiling at someone behind me.  Oh why does this one torture me so?'  She thought to herself.

Jeryn walked much of the way stealing glances at the March warden.  She felt like a pathetic lovesick ellith.  Between glances she kept her face looking to the ground.  Eöl approached her after finally taking notice and asked if she was alright.

"I am simply tired Eöl.  It has been a long day."

 "Are you certain?  Usually you are so lively that Dίnendal and Lólindir complain that you cannot be stopped."

 "I am fine, really.  Tis' an off day."

Eöl nodded although not completely convinced and went to speak with Rúmil near the back of the group.  It was now night and the glow of Caras Galadhon peered through the trees.  The group wandered to the south of the city to the entrance.  Soft singing could be heard from the distance which lightened the chill in the air.  Haldir had the feeling he was being watched and looked round till his eyes fell upon Jeryn.  She was watching _him_.  He looked at her for a moment till they both turned away after sensing the other ones gaze.  He glanced back again and they continued this until finally they entered the gates.  Rúmil commented to Orophin that he had noticed this and both gave a soft laugh.

Haldir led them through to the small inn on the east of the city.  "It is late.  My lord and lady will have bid goodnight till morrow.  I shall return and escort you to them in the morning. Quel du."

Jeryn nodded with wide eyes but quickly forced her face into a serious look.  He bowed, looked back once more then went on his way.

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"That ellith was watching you rather closely my brother," Rúmil remarked raising his brow.

"…."

"And I noticed you had no objection looking back," Orophin added.

"...."

Haldir stared thoughtfully into the distance and nodded.  They had stopped on a rock for a moment before heading for their flet.  He peered down over the edge of the hill to see the fellowship preparing for slumber.  Prince Legolas noticed him and smiled weakly.  The lament to Gandalf could be heard through the night and the pain was still near to the prince.  Samwise questioned the prince about the song but the elf shook his head.

---------------------

Rinde heb adel hain (Circle around them)

Caela ie'lle (Have at thee)

Sii'(Now)

Maus govaded le (pleasure meeting you)

Aiya (oh)

Quel du (good night)


	2. Chapter 2

Short.  I know.  But it's crunch time her at university.  I've got _a lot_ of things due and my clinical exams coming up.  Hopefully this won't disappoint.

**Lady Deidra**-I'm in Ontario!

**Jupiter's Light**-Hopefully it's _good _interesting J

**Luckylily-**Thanks Lil!  I'm more upset that I lost my 22 reviews.  I really liked them L.  I have altered the story abit.  Just a _wee_ bit.  I'm taking reviewers suggestions into account.

**Jasmine**-Thanks!  I'm SO HAPPY!

**Branwen**- Oops.  Sorry this one's small too.  *ducks and covers*

**elvinscarf**** –**Short and sweet thanks!

**Lindsey3-really?  **Are you sure?  Glad you like her.  I'm hoping she's not too Mary Sue.  I hate Mary Sue.  That b---- has more than Barbie!

**sweetazzhoney-**youappear to be a tough critic.  I'm happy I have impressed you so far**.**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul**-welcome back!  P.S.  Where is the rest of Haldir?  Jk.  Could not resist.

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awake before the others, Jeryn was sitting the wooden floor meticulously cleaning and polishing her armour in an attempt to make it appear as though she had not wandered through the forest for several days.  They were to meet the lord and lady that day and she wished to make a respectable representation of the Mirkwood elves.  Jeryn pulled out her loose ponytail and attempted to brush it down and straighter while glancing in the silver mirror on the wall.  'Perhaps I should have brought a gown' she thought quietly.  About half an hour later, there came a knock on the door and Eöl entered.  He stood dressed in his finest robes of an emerald green and appeared quite content.   

 "I would like for us all to be outside ready and waiting for our escorts.  You and Lólindir will accompany us to the Lord and Lady's throne room but you will be expected to stand back as we conduct our business.  It is not to be rude; it is just how it is done."

"As you wish.  Let us take leave."

Outside Dίnendal and Lólindir were deep in conversation.  Lólindir had cleaned his armour as well and Dίnendal stood wearing an elegant set of navy robes.  The city was beginning to waken and groups of elves appeared in all directions going about their day.  As light voices broke out into sweet song welcoming the day, the March warden and his brothers arrived.

"Vedui' il'er.  We have come as promised and the lord and lady have been informed of your arrival and they extend their hand of friendship.  You shall be brought before them immediately."  

Haldir then turned away and proceeded to lead the assembly down the white path to the grandest tree in the city.   They proceeded up its white ladder to the tune of a succession of horn blows.  The sun sparkled across the branches that hung on either side of the ladder and the vines circling it bore leaves of green mixed with those of gold brilliance.  The ladder passed many flets which held candles in silver lamps and were roofed by carefully carved glass.  They reached a final platform with the hall of the Lord and Lady up ahead.  Jeryn stood near the edge of the platform and admired the breathtaking view.  She noticed a faint cloud of darkness across the area of Dol Guldur which seemed to be suppressed from entering the boundaries of Lorien by a cloud of light.

"It has been there as of late," Spoke a voice softly behind her.  

Turing toward the voice she found herself a mere few inches from Haldir.  He had followed her gaze and Rúmil and Orophin had insisted it would be a suitable opening to engage in conversation and urged him over to her.  Slightly reluctant he had approached her.  She gave a small nod and walked past him without a word.  He gave a faint smile and walked up beside her.

"It can only been seen from high places," he said, his voice faintly lacking the confidence in which it spoke earlier.  "We do not know the cause of it.  Many believe the light is from the lady Galandriel."

Still nothing.  Haldir bit his bottom lip and decided to try again.  'I feel foolish,' he thought miserably.  "The array of colours here amongst the white trees are often recalled in many a song."

"Y..yes they look—"

"Jeryn!  The lord and lady are waiting!  You can have a word with him later," Eöl called out to her as he made to enter the hall.  "It is discourteous to be unnecessarily late." 

Jeryn gave a sigh and followed close behind Lólindir.  She would not argue with him as like all elves he took his duties seriously.  Haldir stood standing in place blinking twice as his brothers laughed softly in the background.  "Well that did not go very well did it?"  He commented looking back at them.

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are most honoured to have an audience with the lord," Eöl and Dίnendal both bowed lowly.  "Lord Thranduil extends his many blessings to his beloved friends Celeborn and Galadriel."

The lord and lady rose from their seats under the bough and walked down hand in hand.  Her lady in all her brilliance in a breathtaking robe of white which shone in the sun which poured through the windows.  Her golden hair shone and twinkled in union with her crown.  His lord a perfect match of his lady but with a shimmering head of silver which when harmoniously with his fair robes.

"We all always pleased to see our kindred from the north!  Tell me, how is Thranduil?"  Celeborn replied as Galadriel smiled at them.

The elder elves seated in the room watched intently as the Lord was handed the letter.  As requested, Jeryn and Lólindir had stayed farther to the door of the green and gold hall.  Rumil and Orophin stood with them while Haldir remained with Eöl and Dίnendal.  There was rapid conversation back and forth which she could not hear from so far away.  Prince Legolas entered the hall and greeted Jeryn, Lólindir, Rumil and Orophin with a nod and approached the Lord and his company.  Jeryn's eyes were fixed on the lord and lady for it was the first time she had ever seen them.  They radiated a warmth and beauty that she simply could not explain.  'They are magnificent,' she thought to herself.  The lady shifted her gaze to her for a moment.   She gave a small smile before averting her warm eyes back towards her love.  

An elf dressed in white robes came beside Celeborn and began writing his letter of formal reply.  Haldir retreated back and made his way toward the four near the entrance of the room.  "Shall I say something to him on your behalf?" Lólindir whispered his lips forming a mischievous grim.

"Not unless you wish to die," she whispered back. 

"Ha," he whispered back and gave a small laughed and shook his head.  

 "We are excused.  His lord is certain he will be awhile as there is much to discuss between the parties.  Lo there on their left are the messengers of Rivendell and they too have information to provide to save them the extra journey.  Come my brothers we must return to the borders."  He gave one quick sideways glance at her and walked off without looking back.  

He had more important things to do than evaluate his feelings for an elleth.  'Besides,' he thought 'I am far too busy'.  Rúmil seemed to interpret what he had been thinking and shook his head.  "My brother you cannot hide in the forest forever…"

~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lólindir had insisted she should purchase a gown to help her feel more ladylike and perhaps draw the attention of a _certain_ March Warden.  This sounded ludicrous to her.  Lorien was known for its exquisite garments and the thought of owning one nevertheless was tempting—though so was the purchase of a Galadrim bow and white arrows.  Lólindir literally had to pull her by the arm into the shop as she muttered protests while turning a shade of pink.  

She was feeling quite overwhelmed and Lólindir sniggered at everything she held up.  She did own some gown back in Mirkwood but they had all been bought by her aunt.  She did not wear them often since she was usually on duty.  "You are not helping," she remarked giving him a look of loathing.  "I am being most serious.  Which do you prefer?  It _was_ you_r_ idea in the first place." She asked as she passed one gown and then another in front of herself.  "I really have not the slightest idea on how to go about selecting one."

Lólindir walked toward the other corner of the shop and returned with a silky white garment.  "How is this?"

"That—"she said while pointing "—is a night robe not a gown."  She strained hard not to laugh.

"Yes but this would look quite nice and would most certainly draw notice!"   He beamed and Jeryn rolled her eyes and gave him a push.

After much frustration and many a gown later she had narrowed her choice down to a velvet red gown.  It had a false gold trimming and a pattern across the chest with long bell sleeves.  The open neck stopped just above her chest.  She stared into the mirror's reflection of herself in awe.  

"This looks alright I suppose.  But I feel as though I am missing some garments." She called from inside the change room.       

"Let me see," Lólindir replied from behind the drape holding the rejected gowns in his arms.

            "Ehh…you promise me you will _not_ laugh?"  

            "Oh quit being so stubborn cousin and let me look!"

            She held back the drape…

  Lólindir dropped the contents of his arms with a small thud.  Lólindir stood wide eyed and made a strange noise as if trying to say something.  "It is wrong is it not?" She muttered gloomily.  "I just knew it…why did I let you talk me into…"

            "Lle naa vanima… Voro na henn lyá alasse!!!"

            "You jest!" She replied looking dumbstruck at him, arms down at her sides.

            He shook his head.  __

            "Well if you promise to leave me be now…"  She fumbled back behind the drape gathered her things and went to pay as Lólindir stood frozen in place.

-----------

Lle naa vanima (You are beautiful)

Voro na henn lyá alasse (Ever is thy sight a joy)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my beta Luckylily!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Eöl and Dίnendal were most surprised to see Jeryn dawned in red velvet.  Her eyes searched around the hall as she made her way toward them.  They both swore they would have never recognized her from across the dining hall if it was not for her moving so awkwardly while wearing it.  

"You look like a girl!"

"That _is_ what I am half wits," she gave them a weary look, shook her head and attempted to sit down.

"Yallume!" replied Lólindir.

"In all sincerity it looks lovely.  But quite a change from what you are used to.  You do not need to try so hard.  We are simply teasing as we always do." Dίnendal whispered to her as she sat down.

             "I know."  She whispered back.  "Now," she beamed turning to them "Did you three leave me anything to eat…?"

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As the day progressed to night, the group ate and mused over Jeryn's frail attempt to woo Haldir with a dress.  

"It was Lólindir's idea not mine!" She insisted.

Lólindir and Eöl annoyed one another back and forth making impressions of one another.  Eöl was indeed the more serious of the two but refused to coward to such a direct insult.  Jeryn decided to refrain from telling Eöl that Lólindir's portrayal of him was most uncanny.  Dίnendal out of curiosity questioned Jeryn if she was ever planning to give up archery and swordplay for a more ladylike role.  "Perhaps someday," She replied looking off into the distance.  "I am still a lady and the thought of motherhood does not intimidate me.  I would love to have children of my own and settle down though it will prove most difficult to cease my training."  

Lólindir gave a look of absolute shock.  "Give up your training?  My dear cousin, have you grown ill?"  He placed his hand on her forehead as if to check her temperature.  

"It is not that outrageous of an idea.  I have an eternity to continue fighting for our lord.  But what would happen if the ring of power should be destroyed?  In great peace there is little need for my services related to defense.  Could I not settle down for awhile? And what if we were all to leave for the Undying Lands?"

"Still you---"

His majesty Prince Legolas entered the hall suddenly and walked swiftly to Eöl.  He looked troubled and his faced lacked the glow which it usually shone.  "When shall you be returning to my father?" He asked.

"In two days time my lord.  Lord Celeborn wishes to meet again tomorrow."

"Before you leave I request to see you as to hand over a personal letter to give to my father.  It is of no urgency.  I simply wish to write to him not only to thank him for his continuing love but for other matters as well."  He had a crack in his voice.

"As you wish, my lord."

"Are you well heruamin?" Jeryn asked quite concerned.  

Legolas glanced toward Jeryn and his flat expression changed to one of bewilderment.  "My archer has become a princess!  What could cause such a change?  I have always seen thee clad armour and unjustly denied the view of her true grace."

"His majesty flatters me so.  But he does not need to do so, for I would serve him regardless."

"Aye.  But it is my people whom I treasure most.  Especially when I am most troubled and in need of their support."

"What troubles our lord?"

Legolas lowered his head and whispered the name of Gandalf the Gray.  He explained how he tried to hold everything in so as not to trouble the young Hobbits.  "I grieve silently to give them strength at the expense of my own.  First the ring resurfaces, then Gollum escapes from our land and then dear Gandalf falls into shadow."  He began to tear softly and they rose from their seats and surrounded him.

"Your majesty, do not fret over things which you have no control over.  None of it is your fault," Jeryn replied.

"My lord do you wish to retire to a more private place to mourn," suggested Eöl.  "You need to talk it out my lord.  We are very willing to listen."  The others watched in anticipation.

The prince straightened himself up and followed Eöl and Lólindir out of the hall.  Dίnendal went to the table of the Lord and Lady to explain the situation as they had been watching with great worry.  Jeryn left the hall as well but did not follow the prince and the others.  She felt a 'man to men' talk was needed and that was something in which she would not fit in even if they thought she might.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night had fallen.  The air was cool and the sky was clear.  Jeryn walked through the city draped in its soft light.  Stopping at the great fountain, she watched as its water fell into the silver basin and then streamed out in columns of white.  The stars reflected off the stream and the golden leaves creating a warm glow.  

She reached out to touch it and lo the water was warm.  Gathering the length of her dress she sat down and looked gloomily at her reflection in the water.  She looked more elegant than she had in years but he had not been present in the hall.  

_All this for nothing but a joke…_

Reaching into the pocket of her dress, she pulled out her small dagger which she had decided to carry as she felt strange not carrying anything at all.  Jeryn traced its hilt with her finger and lined the grooves of its designs on its handle. 

Two elves ran frantically past where she sat and briskly made their way upwards.  They were clothed in grey mail and white cloaks.  A moment later a few whistles blew and several elves climbed down from a set of ladders.  Anxious to find out what was happening, she followed them through the city to the gates of the forest.  There were several guards posting themselves along its edges.  She ran and questioned one of the guards.  He looked at her with wide eyes and insisted it was rather foolish of her to depart from the city. Another remarked that it was no place for a lady.  A third whom stated he had recognized her in the hall of the lord in lady in the morning whispered gently in her ear.   "Have no worry.  There is a band of orcs and goblins making their way through the trees.  I do doubt they will reach the gates but if one so wanders…"

"I wish to assist," she spoke with an air of confidence in her voice, "I can ready quickly.  Please."  The elf considered her request for a moment and motioned her to follow.  Lending her some Lorien garments, armour and a few spare weapons she departed secretly through the gate into the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

Thought this was a good place to leave off.  I don't want people to think that Legolas is weak in any way for crying.  Elves are very caring and emotional beings.  I am trying to show the love that the Mirkwood elves have for their lords and the love that the lords have for their people.

------------

Yallume! (At last)

Heruamin (my lord)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!  Thanks for the 20 reviews J!  I think I'm getting a little better at writing and I'm pretty proud of this chapter.  Thanks for the critique and help with my writing style in the earlier chapters Iluvien and thanks again to my beta LuckyLily!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Like all elves, Jeryn could move quite swiftly through the forest.  The path was not difficult during daylight and so it was simple even under the shadow of night.  She could hear voices of orcs shouting and snarling and knew that the battle must have begun.  Finally, making it to a clearing she saw the scene play out before her.

The elves had restricted themselves to the treetops and were casting their arrows down in between the onslaughts brought upon by arrows flying upwards from below.  Some of the goblins were attempting to climb the trees and were being struck down before they progressed any farther than a foot.  

Looking around frantically for a way up, she rushed towards the closest tree trunk that was not currently surrounded by the enemy.  As no ladder was available, she began to climb up herself on the far side where she would not be seen.  She moved up the trunk till about halfway when something pulled her violently by the foot causing one of her hands to loose its grip on the bark.  Her eyes darted downward to see two goblins had followed her and were now attempting to pull her down.  One of them had its nails gripped firmly around her ankle.

"_Come here little elf_…_hehehe__…Be a good girl..._" Both were grinning malevolently towards her. 

She gave a look of disgust, "Mother always taught me never to go with strangers."  And she quickly used her other leg kicked it in the face.  It remained clutched to her foot and she frantically continued to strike.  'Let go!  Let me go!' Her mind screamed.  It finally gave way and she crawled urgently onto the closest branch and pulled out her bow.  She shot four arrows and struck them down before they could reach her.  With the way clear again she gave a few shallow breaths and headed upwards.  After a short while she finally reached a talen and stood up.  There were about ten other elves on the platform and ten or so others on flets higher up.  She positioned herself on the end of the lineup and shot in unison with them.

Across the clearing Haldir stood with his brothers on either side.  He called each wave of arrows and ushered each archer back during each pause between shots.  So far, a good half of the enemy was already gone.  It was proving difficult for the orcs to shoot upwards and dodge the impeding attacks from the sky…which of course was Haldir's reasoning for staying high above the battle.  A look of pride graced his face knowing that he was sure to claim victory.  A small crowd of goblins had fled to the south but a group was in pursuit.

"Lo! Another group is disbanding to the other side!" Rúmil shouted to him over the noise.

"Signal them to organize a group to follow.  None must go any further."

The signal was sent to the side with Jeryn and the leader on her side motioned her and four others on the platform to go.  

"Aphado nin!"

They lowered the ladder when the way was clear and the five of them ran off.  Haldir watched them descend from the cornor of his eye until the image of one of them registered quickly in his mind.  'Jeryn?'  His eyes widened and a sudden rush of concern filled his mind.   He did not understand why he felt the urgent need to follow. 

"Orophin!  Rúmil!  I must take care of something.  I shall return!"  

"Brother where---?"  They called attempting to catch him before he descended the ladder.

The goblins were not too far ahead and they shot down a few of them till the rest halted and drew their weapons.  The elves drew their swords and pressed forward.  

Jeryn went for one of the nearby goblins only to be grabbed by something from beside.  She gave a faint cry and turned to see Haldir.

"What are you doing here?  It is not safe on the ground.  Go back to the flet!"

She gave him a pleading look turning red across her cheeks, "I..I can fight j-just as well as any of yours!"  Why was he being so cold towards her?  Speaking against him was certainly no way to behave but he was making her very nervous.  

"I order you to return to the fl---"

A long sword came between them giving a hollow swoosh and she stumbled back.  Two goblins had come on either side of Jeryn.  Giving a glance back to Haldir, he was also being surrounded.  She ducked the first attack and swung her sword at its legs knocking it down.  She gave a fatal blow then circled 'round to the other and stopped his sword.  He swung again and again and she continued to block.  

'I need an opening…'  She thought.  She looked behind her to see Haldir attempt to make his way over.  It swung at her again and the steel of the sword crashed shrilly in the air against the steel of hers.  She pressed the blade forward against its opposing resistance.

The goblin hissed and began mocking her but she paid no attention.  She was watching its movements waiting and foolishly trying to simultaneously watch Haldir…the goblin smirked at a shadow behind her…then…

"Tira ten' rashwe!"

"A!"

She was from behind.  She tumbled away to the side and with a wide swoop cleanly sliced off its head and struck down the other.  Feeling suddenly light-headed she fell down to her knees.  A wave of pain crept up down her back and she felt eerily cold.  She had been hit hard behind her shoulder and the blood was streaming down her arm.  'I should not have diverted my attention…How could I be so thick…'

She closed her eyes and sank down until she could here only the whisper of a distant voice calling out to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I feel so nauseous…so tired…'

Jeryn forced her heavy eyes open and saw a glass domed ceiling above her.  She lifted herself slowly up and was met by a cleric and a company of others.

"Manen le cared orsína?"  Eöl asked with a look of relief upon his face.

"Mmmm.  Were they stopped…?"

"Yes.  Not too many injuries; just you and a couple others," replied Lólindir.

"How is his majesty?"

"He is feeling better today."

She made to get up but the cleric stopped her.  "You cannot leave yet.  You need to rest and allow my magic to work."  She turned to the others, "She will be fine.  If you could leave and allow her to rest now, you can come by later."   They nodded and filed their way out of the healing hall.  The cleric left to care for another and Jeryn rested her head back down.

"Sut naa lle umien arwen en amin?" 

She turned toward the voice…

----------------

Sut naa lle umien arwen en amin (How are you doing my lady)

Aphado nin (follow me)

Tira ten' rashwe! (look out)

A! (ah)

Manen le cared orsína? (How are you doing today)


End file.
